Vanilla, Strawberries and Cinnamon
by Noire Romantique
Summary: Kyle is K's younger sister and she joins Bad Luck and moves in with Yuki and Shu, but what happens when Yuki falls for Kyle? Will she return the feelings? How about when they get together and Shu finds out? Dun dun da. There is no saving drama 4 ur mama
1. Kyle and Takoyaki

**Hey all, this is Syd. This is my first real Gravitation fanfiction so I give you permission to give me lots of reviews and please be as harsh as you have to be to get the point across. And if I don't get at least five reviews for the first chapter than I won't post the second chapter. ******** So please be warned. **

**I do not own Gravitation but I do own Gravitation Volumes 4 and 5 and Gravitation EX plus the two Gravitation novels. Me and my sister are also on the look out for any Gravitation sweatbands so if you've seen any please tell me. I'll buy from you! **

Chapter One: Kyle and Takoyaki

Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano were walking down the hall of the N-G Productions building towards Studio B when they heard someone playing Hiro's guitar, Suguru's keyboard and singing.

They all looked at each other and saw that everyone was there, except for K, but he was never on time.

"Who's that making that music?" Suguru asked.

"I don't know." Sakano said. "But we had this studio reserved for the entire day."

"Maybe they just got the studio rooms mixed up." Hiro said trying to calm Sakano down.

Shuichi listened to the music for another moment. Whoever was making it sounded awesome. "Come on guys; let's see who's making it." Shuichi said reaching for the handle of the door and pulling it open.

Inside the studio was their manager K sitting on a folding chair playing Hiro's guitar and standing behind Suguru's keyboard singing and playing her heart out was a girl about Shuichi's height. She had dark brown hair that was short in a pixie cut, dark brown eyes that were behind black plastic framed glasses. And she had five piercing in each ear, not counting cartilages and wore very little make-up. She had on a MASH baseball hat, a pink spaghetti strap tank top, sweat bands on each wrist, jeans, and black converse low tops.

The girl opened on of her eyes and stopped singing and playing. "K, stop playing!" she hissed.

K looked up from the guitar and smiled. "Hey guys." He said putting the guitar back on its stand.

Sakano's jaw dropped. "What the hell was that?" He cried. He looked at the girl. "Who the hell are you!?"

The girl bowed before Sakano. "I'm sorry for using your instruments without permission." She said to the floor.

"It's all right." Hiro said. "But still, who are you?"

"She's my sister Squid. She just moved to Japan." K said wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders.

The girl pushed K away. "K, how many times do I have to tell you? That's not my name!" she cried.

K laughed at his sister. "So what is your name?" Suguru asked.

"Kyle," the girl said bowing again. "Kyle Winchester."

"But I call her Squid because her favorite food is takoyaki." K said.

Hiro smiled, he too liked takoyaki. "So what are you doing at the studio?" he asked.

"K was showing me where he works and when he showed me where you guy's would be recording today, I couldn't help myself." Kyle said blushing.

"Do you play any other instruments or just keyboards?" Shuichi asked.

"It's more of a question of what instrument doesn't she play." K laughed.

"Oh," Hiro said raising his eyebrows. "You play a lot of instruments?"

"I just play guitar, bass, drums, and keyboards." Kyle said blushing harder. "Plus I can do vocals."

Shuichi, being un-characteristically quiet finally blurted out, "Why don't you join our band?"

"What?" Kyle cried. "No, I couldn't."

"Hey, that's a great idea Shuichi. You could play bass and sing back up." Hiro said getting into the idea.

"Yeah Kyle, you'd be great in a band." K said. "You've always wanted to be a famous rock star."

"I don't know," Kyle said. "Are you sure you guys want me in your band?"

Shuichi nodded his head vigorously, almost breaking his neck.

"Yeah, it would be awesome to have a bass player in the band." Hiro said. He then grinned evilly and whispered. "And it doesn't hurt she's a pretty girl."

"Whatever," Suguru said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "I couldn't care less."

K took a few steps towards the teenager, pulled out his gun and held it to Suguru's forehead. "Careful what you say about my kid sister." K hissed.

Suguru held up his hands and sweat began to pour down his face. "I mean, I would love for Kyle to join the band, but what about Tohma?"

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

"Well he let Suguru join like that." Shuichi said snapping his fingers. "Maybe he'll do the same for Kyle."

"But you're forgetting one key thing there." Hiro said. "Suguru is Tohma's cousin."

All the men looked at Kyle. "Come on, let's go ask Tohma." Sakano said.

XXXX

Sakano, Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru, K and Kyle stood outside Tohma's office, afraid to knock. They had all squeezed into the elevator to get to Tohma's office on the top floor only to be too frightened to even knock on the door.

Sighing Kyle reached out her hand and quickly rapped on the door but pulled her hand back fast as if she had been burned. "Big babies are you men or are you mice?" she asked.

"Come in." a sweet voice said. The doors opened and sitting at his desk was the one and only Tohma Seguchi.

"Yes?" Tohma asked looking at the five familiar faces and one unfamiliar.

All six of them bowed, Tohma blushed a little when he caught sight of Kyle's chest. "Mr. President," Sakano said. "We have a request."

Tohma regained his composure and looked at all six of them. "Oh, and what is this request?" he asked.

K pushed Kyle forward so Tohma could get a better look at her. "Mr. Boss-man, this is Kyle. She would like to join Bad Luck." K said beaming.

Tohma looked at the girl. She was a little older than Suguru but still younger than Shuichi. "What would you do in the band?" he asked.

Kyle blushed. "Well, Hiro said something about playing bass and singing back up for Shuichi." Kyle said in a quiet voice.

"Do you have any history in the music industry?" Tohma asked leaning forward in his chair.

Kyle smiled. "Just that I was the lead guitarist and lead vocalist in a band called Blacksmith." She replied. "From when I was 15 to when we broke up eight months ago."

Tohma raised his eyebrows. Blacksmith had been the American version of his band; Nittle Grasper. But Tohma had thought Blacksmith had only guys in its band.

"Blacksmith, wow, and then I guess there's not much I can say other than I'll have a contract drawn up right away." Tohma said extending his hand.

Kyle smiled and shook Tohma's hand. "Thank you, thank you very much."


	2. Moving in and Cereal Chicken

**Hey to all of my faithful readers. I know my title is lame. I just came up with it as I was submitting the story. I am such a loser. But did it get your attention? **

**I don't know if anyone sent me any reviews, I am typing the second chapter up just minutes after I submitted the first chapter. (I wrote the whole story before I submitted the first chapter, aren't I smart?) So send me reviews. Please, I'm on the floor in front of the computer desk typing, I'm begging you people please review already. **

**I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters but I do own Kyle, yes! I own her ass, she is so my bitch. **

Chapter Two: Moving in and Cereal Chicken

"Yay! Welcome to the band." Shuichi cried once Kyle had signed the contract.

Kyle looked at the four guys and smiled. "Yeah, but how come you didn't tell us you were in Blacksmith?" Hiro asked. "I think I have one of your CD's."

"Never asked," Kyle said shrugging.

"Well that's one obstacle down," K said turning to Kyle. "One to go."

"What is he talking about?" Suguru asked eyeing K up.

"He means that now that I have a job, I have to find a place to live." Kyle said. "But K, I thought I was going to be staying with you?"

K turned serious. "Yeah about that Kyle. I kinda can't let you. I talked it over with Judy and she said no way." K said.

Kyle's face fell. "You'd think she'd just get over Kyle from Blacksmith not escorting her to the Oscars." Kyle sighed. She looked at Hiro, Suguru and Sakano. "Can I stay with one of you guys?"

Hiro smiled. "I would be more than happy to have you stay with me, but I don't think my girlfriend Ayaka would like it if I got a female roommate." Hiro said.

Kyle nodded, she then turned towards Suguru.

"Don't look at me." He said. "I still live with my parents."

Kyle looked at Sakano, her last hope for a place to stay for the night.

Sakano cleared his throat. "I am currently living with my grandmother and her roommates1." Sakano said quietly.

Kyle looked at K. She started to tap her lip. "Well, I guess I could see if I could move in with…" she began.

"Me." Shuichi said. The whole room looked at Shuichi who had been completely quiet the entire time Kyle was asking for a place to stay. "She can move in with me."

"Are you sure Yuki is going to like you letting Kyle move in with you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't he?" Shuichi asked. "Besides, she needs a place to live and we have a spare room."

Hiro looked at his pink haired friend, Shuichi was completely serious. "All right, if you're sure."

"I am."

XXXX

"Well, this is it." Shuichi said setting Kyle's duffel down and taking off his shoes. "Yuki, I'm home."

Kyle was still taking off her shoes when Shuichi began to run around the house, frantically looking for Yuki.

She looked at the end table that had the phone on it and saw that there was a note next to the phone. Picking up the note, she read:

'Shuichi, I went to store to buy cigarettes and beer. Be back soon. Yuki.'

"Shu, I found Yuki." Kyle called as Shuichi looked in the oven for Yuki.

Shuichi ran back to the living room and quickly read Yuki's note. "Damn those cigarettes, you'd think he loved them more than me." Shuichi said crumpling up the note.

Kyle shook her head. "Men, can't live with them, can't live without them. Come on Shu, show me where the kitchen is and we can start dinner for Yuki." Kyle said.

Forgetting his anger, Shuichi began to get images in his head of how grateful Yuki would be if he made dinner for him. "This way," Shuichi said leading the way to the kitchen.

Kyle decided to make cereal chicken and steamed rice. So she had Shuichi do simple stuff like; crush corn flakes, crack eggs, and get flour (because as much as Kyle liked Shuichi, she didn't trust him with fire or sharp objects) while she fried the cereal covered chicken and made rice.

Kyle heard a key turn in the lock. "Shuichi, I'm home." A cold male voice called.

Kyle set the food down on the dining room table and caught the plates Shuichi almost dropped when he ran to greet Yuki.

"Yuki, I missed so much. But you don't have to worry about dinner, we took care of it." Shuichi said throwing his arms around Yuki.

"We, who's we?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said bowing. Yuki smirked when he caught sight of her chest. "Shuichi said I could live here with you guys."

"Did he?" Yuki said looking away from Kyle and at Shuichi.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Shuichi cried. "She's K's younger sister and the new member of the band and K said she couldn't stay with him."

Yuki looked at Kyle and then back at Shuichi. "I guess it's alright." He sighed.

"Yay, you rock hard core Yuki!" Shuichi squealed giving Yuki the peace sign.

Kyle bowed again. "Thank you so much Yuki." She said.

For some reason, when Kyle said his name it sent a shiver up Yuki's spine.

XXXX

"So what are you going to do in the band?" Yuki asked biting into his food. The chicken crunched because of the corn flakes and was really good.

"Bass and back up vocals." Kyle said taking a sip of beer.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in the US waiting for you?" Shuichi asked.

Kyle coked on her beer and blushed. "Um, no. Not really." Kyle said coughing.

"What the hell do you mean 'not really'? You either do or you don't." Yuki said.

Kyle thought for a moment. "No, I don't have a boyfriend waiting for me back in the US." Kyle said slowly.

Yuki smirked. Why was happy when Kyle said she didn't have a boyfriend?


	3. Ryu Chan

**Hello all, thank you to my faithful readers. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last two, I typed it up as soon as I was done typing chap. 2. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3: Ryu Chan **

Shuichi was at the breakfast bar spooning cereal when there was a banging on the front door the next morning.

"Strange," Yuki said sipping his coffee and reading the paper. "K never knocks when he kidnaps you to take you to work."

"Yeah, but now his sister lives here so of course he's not gonna kidnap her." Shuichi said finishing his cereal.

Kyle pulled of a denim jacket, black leather racing gloves, and a black fedora. "I'll put K in his place." Kyle said opening the door after lacing up her converse low tops.

There, standing in the door way was Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Ryu chan!" Kyle cried jumping into his arms.

"Oh Kyle, I missed you so much." Ryuichi said swinging Kyle around. "K's so mean; he wouldn't tell me you were in Japan."

By now Yuki and Shuichi were in the living room watching Ryuichi swing Kyle around. "Mr. Sakuma?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi looked away from Kyle and looked at the two men. "Hey Shuichi," he set Kyle down and put his hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Ryuichi, what are you doing here, and why were you just swinging Kyle around?" Yuki asked.

Ryuichi smiled and pulled Kyle so they were hip to hip. "Didn't Kyle tell you?" Ryuichi asked. "We're going out."

"No," Shuichi said. "She said she didn't have a boyfriend."

"No," Kyle said shaking her head. "You asked me if I had a boyfriend back home and I said no because my boyfriend lives here."

Yuki's heart sank. "Shouldn't you guys get to work?" he said coldly.

"Yeah," Ryuichi said taking Kyle's hat and putting it on his head. "Come on Shu, K's waiting in the car." And they walked out the door.

"Bye Yuki, see you later." Kyle called over her shoulder. "Ryu give me back my hat."

"Bye Yuki." Shuichi said giving Yuki a quick kiss and then running out the door.

Shuichi climbed into the front seat and watched Ryuichi and Kyle with the review mirror. Ryuichi was leaning against the door and Kyle was leaning against Ryuichi's chest. Shuichi smiled when Ryuichi kissed the top of Kyle's head.

"Hey you two," K said looking in the rear view mirror. "I'll have none of that."

"Sorry K," Ryuichi said turning back into his innocent self.

"So how long have you two been going our?" Shuichi asked.

"About three months." Kyle replied.

"Tell him who you were going out with before me." Ryuichi said.

Kyle blushed. "Clay Aiken."

Shuichi turned around in the seat so he could face them. "No way, Clay Aiken from American Idol, Clay Aiken?" he asked.

Kyle nodded. "I went out with him for almost three years while I was in Blacksmith."

Shuichi turned back around in his seat. "God, you are so cool Kyle." He said.

Kyle just laughed.

When they got to the N-G building Norriko was waiting for Ryuichi in the lobby.

"Ryu, come on! Tohma said we had to have a serious recording day today." Norriko said.

"But Norriko, I want to stay with Kyle. I haven't seen her in ages." Ryuichi whined holding on to Kyle tightly.

"If you don't behave I'm going to hide your Mr. Bear." Norriko said.

Ryuichi's eyes filled tears. "I don't care, now that Kyle lives in Japan I don't need Mr. Bear anymore."

"Ryuichi," Sakano said trying to calm the 30-year-old man down. "Please, both you and Kyle need to get to work."

Kyle wrapped her arms around Ryuichi's waist and gave him a slight squeeze. "Ryu, if you work really hard until lunch time, I let you take me on a lunch date." She whispered.

"Really," Ryuichi asked. "No lie?"

"Really, no lie."

Ryuichi rubbed his eyes. "Alright, I'll go record. But every song I sing I'll sing for you." He said.

Kyle nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She said stand on her tip toes to kiss him.

Ryuichi walked into the elevator and as the door was sliding shut he smiled and gave Kyle the peace sign.

Smiling, Kyle shook her head and headed for the studio her band would be in.

Hiro was sitting in a folding chair tuning his guitar when Kyle walked in. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

She took off her jacket to reveal a camo spaghetti strap tank top that said, "Chikz rule!" on the front. "Oh, it's going." She said picking up a bass and tuning it.

"Shuichi was just in here," Hiro said setting down his guitar and putting his hair in a bun. "Are you really going out with Ryuichi Sakuma?"

Kyle strummed her 'G' string. "Yeah, I've wanted to go out with him since I was in Black smith but we were both going out with someone different." Kyle said. "So when Blacksmith broke up eight months ago so did me and my ex. But three months ago Ryuichi calls me and asks me if I'd like to go out with him. And I say yes and so I've gone out with him ever since. But now that I've gone out with him for so long, I think I'm in love with someone else."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyle. "Oh yeah, who is it?" he asked.

Kyle smiled and started to play Muzzeta's waltz. "Doesn't matter, he and I are both going out with someone else." She said.

"So?" Hiro said. "I think you should still tell him your feelings. Who knows, maybe they'll return the feelings."

"Maybe," Kyle said as the rest of the gang walked into the studio.

XXXX

Tohma sat in his office, his desk littered with Blender, Rolling Stone, and a bunch of different teen magazines and his computer was on a Google images page with his search engine Kyle Winchester.

He looked at the Kyle from Blacksmith, her hair was shorter, she wore contacts and her breasts were bound.

"I thought so," Tohma whispered. He picked up his phone and dialed his wife Mika. "Mika, I want you to plan a party for me."

"What kind of party?" Mika asked.

"A 'welcome to Japan' party, Eiri's new roommate is the newest member of Bad Luck." Tohma said.

"Alright, when do you want it?"

"Before the end of the week," Tohma said and hung up.

_I won't let her corrupt Ryuichi. _Tohma thought to himself.


End file.
